La Chica Del Pasillo
by Lily Swan Potter
Summary: Edward el chico popular, se encuentra en un pasillo vacio, choca con una chica, ella se le acerca, lo besa y el no la puede olvidar ¿quien sera ella?
1. Perdido en el pasillo

**La Chica Del Pasillo**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás si es mío, incluso las faltas ortográficas**

**La chica del pasillo**

**Bella POV**

Lo amo. Si estoy completamente enamorada. Daría mi vida por el. Es tan perfecto, guapo, atlético, estudioso, buen hermano, hijo, amigo, amable, sencillo ¿ya dije que es guapo? Si es así vale la pena repetirlo. Es muy guapo. El único problema es que el no sabe que existo. Es popular y yo, bueno, pues soy un cero a la izquierda. Muy cliché. Suspire

- ¿A que se debe ese gran suspiro? – pregunto burlonamente mi amigo Jake. Le sonreí, obviamente conocía la razón.

- Cállate y ayúdame a bajar – Se dio la vuelta al auto y me estiro su mano. Baje del auto observando el estacionamiento prácticamente lleno. Edward estaba ahí recostado en su perfecto coche, un flamante Volvo. Parecía un ángel.

- ¿Te mataría decir por favor? – exclamo molesto. No le preste mucha atención, seguía mirando a ese dios griego. – Oh, ya veo por que no me haces casos. Bells ¿sigues viva ó acabas de ahogarte en tu propia baba?

- No babeo – el alzo una ceja como dudando de mis palabras. Golpee su hombro antes de arrastrarlo hasta el interior del instituto. Juraría que cuando pasamos al lado de Edward estaba observándonos y luego soltó un bufido, entre enojo, fastidio y frustración. Si, sabia todo esto por que mi obsesión por el superaba lo normal. Quizá ese fuera el motivo por el que me estaba volviendo loca e imaginaba cosas.

Otro impedimento para estar con el, era que tenia novia. Esa chica me caía pésimo, no solo por estar con Edward. Aunque esa era la razón principal. Es que ella era un per…cualquiera. No lo merecía

- Yo tampoco se que le pasa. Esta mas distraída que de costumbre – le comentaba Jacob a no se quien

- BELLA – gritaron en mi oído

- ¡Ay! – Me aparte cubriéndome los oídos - ¿Qué pasa? – Vi que se trataba de un pequeño duende imprudente, Alice Brandom, mi mejor amiga. Quien ahora se reía de mí

- Lo siento es que estabas demasiada ida – me sonroje

- Ya. Eso no te da excusa para dejarme sorda

- Si, lo se, pero no pude evitarlo – soltó un carcajada al igual que Jacob

- Que buenos amigos – afirme con sarcasmo – En fin, apúrate Allie que vamos a llegar tarde y sabes como se pone el profesor Banner – me dirigí al salón – Nos vemos Jake

- Y ¿Por qué tan distraída?

- Como si no lo supieras – mi amiga tenia una especie de sexto sentido – Ya sabes, distraída en lo de siempre

- Edward Cullen – terminamos a coro pero luego yo suspire

- No entiendo por que nunca le has hablado

- Fácil. Para el yo no existo

- Si, claro, como digas – rodo los ojos. Entramos a la clase justo unos minutos antes que el profesor llegara

Las clases pasaron más o menos rápidas. Compartía la mayoría de ellas con mis amigos. Nos íbamos al comedor riendo por las ocurrencias de Jacob y Seth. La verdad es que tenía algo de sueño y no sabia si duraría despierta todas las clases

- Eh…chicos…voy a ir al baño para despabilarme un poco – Al final termine con un bostezo logrando sus escandalosas carcajadas. Luego de irme al baño, y tratar en vano de luchar contra el sueño, salí al pasillo. Me encontré con Edward, traía una venda cubriéndole los ojos. Todo desorientado. Se le veía tan lindo.

**Edward POV**

Estaba esperando a mis tardones amigos para así poder entrar al instituto. De ellos yo era el único puntual. Se supone que éramos una especie de populares ó algo así. Todas las chicas se nos lanzaban encima pero a mí la que más me molestaba era Tanya. ¡Dios, esa chica me tenia harto! Incluso supe que corría el rumor que decía que ella era mi novia. Hasta parecía que ella se lo había creído pues cada vez que tenia oportunidad se lanzaba y me besaba.

Mis amigos decían que solo lo hacia para que tuviera menos chicas disponibles. Algo incorrecto ya que al parecer esto lograba lo contrario. Más chicas se fijaban en mí y me aseguraban ser las que me harían olvidar a Tanya.

A mí solo me importa una persona pero ella no sabe que existo. Bella Swan, tan hermosa y dulce a la vez. Cabello castaño terminado en bucles. Piel extremadamente blanca pero siempre con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ojos achocolatados, hermosos y unos labios que piden a gritos un beso.

Lamentablemente creo que sale con Jacob Black, un joven demasiado grande. Quizá usaba esteroides. Viene de la Push, una reserva india cerca de Forks. Como si la hubiera invocado cruzo el estacionamiento con él. Cogidos de la mano.

Resistí el impulso de acercarme, separar sus manos, golpearlo y luego llevarme a la chica. Solté un suspiro, si fuera algo de ella le podría reclamar, podría golpearlo por atreverse a tocarla.

Pero no podía. No era nada en su vida. Nunca me acerque a ella, solo la admiraba de lejos. Cuando mis amigos llegaron, nos metimos y se pusieron a hacer bobadas. Estábamos totalmente aburridos. Después de la primera clase teníamos una hora libre

- Ey, que les parece si jugamos a la gallinita ciega¹ - propuso Emmett. Todos secundaron la propuesta

- Ey ¿Qué te parece si no? – le dije con fingido entusiasmo

- Vamos Eddy, no seas un amargado – y como no serlo si no tengo a la chica que amo

- Bien, bien – empezaron a jugar mientras yo hacia amago de jugar. El primer turno se lo dieron a Jasper, luego de la vuelta trato de atrapar a alguien. Los demás lo empujaron o tocaron débilmente para que se distraiga. Yo me recosté en la pared viéndolos jugar. Jasper ni me roso. Luego fue Emmett, Ben, Taylor y Alec. Este ultimo si me toco así que yo tuve que seguir su estúpido juego

**Emmett POV**

- Yo no quiero jugar ese tonto juego

- Hablo de nuevo el renegón Eddy - ¿no sabia cual era el problema de este chico? Tenía muchas chicas detrás suyo. Excelentes notas. Era miembro del equipo de futbol lo cual lo volvió popular y unos amigos geniales como nosotros. Bueno mejor dicho como yo. Soy muy cool. Todos empezamos a molestarlo, moviéndole los brazos, samaqueando lo levemente, hasta que al fin cedió. Pero no de la mejor manera

- Ya esta bien. Voy a seguir su estúpido juego – De mala gana se puso la venda y lo hice girar. Seguía con la misma cara de renegón así que se me ocurrió una pequeña bromita. Hice señas a los chicos para que se acercaran

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett? - pregunto Alec

- Como han podido ver Eddy se niega a jugar…

- Pero ya acepto – intervino Ben

- Si, pero hizo un gran pleito. Propongo que escarmiento no le vendría mal. Vamos a escondernos y dejarlo parado como tonto...En algún momento se aburrirá – agregue al notar su poca convicción

- Okey – aceptaron todos. El plan estaba en marcha. Esto seria divertido. Solo se me pudo ocurrir a mí. Soy un genio.

**Bella POV**

- Chicos, ¡¿Dónde rayos están? – Estaba muy enojado, su entrecejo fruncido y con las manos estiradas tratando tocar algo – Emmett te voy a matar – amenazo. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de nuestra cercanía. Lo próximo que toco fue a mí. Me quede helada. Su ceño se hizo mas profundo - ¿Quién eres? – no dije nada. Su bellísimo rostro me había dejado totalmente aturdida. Mandíbula cuadrada. Cabello cobrizo perfectamente despeinado. Ojos verdes. _Labios rojos._

**Edward POV**

El tarado de Emmett, con todos los chicos, me había dejado solo. Maldije un par de veces. Tropecé con algo ó alguien desconocido. Un olor a fresas me invadió.

- ¿Quién eres? – fue lo primero que salió de mis labios.

Sentí unas manos posarse en mis mejillas. Ese solo contacto logro que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Un extraño cosquilleo se poso en mi estomago. Lo que sentí luego me dejo muy desconcertado. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Una ola de emociones me invadió. Eran tan suaves, dulces e insistentes. Sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos y las mías en su cintura. El aire empezó a faltar pero no me importaba. Nada me importaba si seguía aquí. Espere que fuera ella. Me llevaría un buen chasco si resultaba un chico.

Solo pude pensar en una persona ocupando ese lugar. La única chica que creía que me pudiera ofrecer algo tan mágico y especial. Mi mente jugo contra mí al nombrar a la persona siempre estaba en mis pensamientos.

- Bella – La persona se tenso al instante. Sus labios ya no estaban contra los míos y luego de un absoluto silencio le siguieron unos pasos. Me quede ahí, solo y recién se me ocurrió quitarme la venda. Ya era tarde, se había ido.

_**¹ La gallinita ciega es un juego donde se supone que a la persona se le venda los ojos. Preguntas su edad y les das vueltas dependiendo del número. Si la persona vendada toca a alguien, esa persona debe tomar su lugar. Los demás jugadores pueden tocarlo o distraerlo. Si se quita la venda pierde y puede tener un castigo ó volver a ocupar el turno**_

_**Uff, para los que leyeron la primera versión, mil disculpa si se me escapo algo. Lo hice de pasada por que alguien (mi hermana) me boto de la computadora (mi hermana) y no me pudo dar ni cinco minutos (mi hermana). Se me ocurrió esta idea por una serie que pasa en Nick "Sueña conmigo". Si, lo se, algo infantil. Pero así soy ¿Que se puede hacer? No respondan eso.**_

_**Déjenme reviews, please, actualizo pronto. Besos**_


	2. Impostora

**Chapter 2: Espera, Tu no eres ¿o si?**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás si es mío, incluso las faltas ortográficas**

**Espera, tu no eres ¿o si?**

**Edward POV**

Yo era un verdadero tarado. Solo a mí se me ocurre, luego de recibir el mejor beso de toda mi vida – tampoco es como que me hubiera besado con muchas personas, solo con algunas chicas demasiado atrevidas ó como la alocada de Tanya – decir el nombre de la chica de la cual estoy enamorado.

No pude evitarlo. Cuando tuve sus labios sobre los míos solo pude imaginarla a ella, la mujer de mi vida en ese lugar. Estúpido, estúpido. Indudablemente se sintió ofendida cuando dije el nombre de mi amor imposible y se fue.

Bella tiene novio, se supone que tengo que olvidarla. Quien mejor que _la chica del pasillo. _No es que la vea como una distracción ó un peor es nada.

No se si es posible pero creo que me enamorado de dos personas. Bella es perfecta en todos los sentidos y _la chica del pasillo._No se como explicarlo mas sentí una especie de conexión con ese beso. Tendría que encontrar a aquella desconocida muchacha y ver si es que ella puede ejercer por lo menos una milésima parte de la atracción que Bella ejerce en mí.

Pero como buscarla. No es como pegar un papel y escriba _SE BUSCA CHICA QUE ME HAYA BESADO EN EL PASILLO MIENTRAS ESTABA VENDADO._ No tenia idea de que hacer. Necesitaba ayuda. No de cualquier persona, de una chica. Justo en ese momento paso la mejor amiga de Tanya, Jessica. Quizás fue ella.

En fin no perdía nada intentándolo. Me acerque y la bese. Si, lo se, algo loco. Sin embargo tenía que encontrar a la _chica del pasillo. _No era ella. La separe.

- ¡¿QUE TE PASA? – Grito - ¡¿ERES EL NOVIO DE MI AMIGA? – seguía gritando no se que cosas. Sinceramente había intentado callarla pero al fracasar decidí mejor esperar a que para poder explicarle.

- Hola Eddy – me saludo con su estridente voz Tanya

- Ah, hola Tanya – respondí con desgana

- ¿Qué pasa Jessica, por que le gritas a mi Eddy? – ¡Dios! Odiaba que me diga Eddy. ¿Como es que se le ocurren esas tonterías?

- Tu _Eddy_me beso – Su rostro mostraba confusión y molestia

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Por qué no me respetas?

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunte desconcertado

- Soy tu novia. Me han dicho que te besas con casi todo el instituto. No te digo nada pues nuestra relación es libre no obstante esto es demasiado. No puedes besar a mi mejor amiga

- Tanya, yo no soy tu novio, fue solo un rumor – hable pausadamente. Quizás a si entendía – Y respecto al beso – Voltee a ver a Jessica – Disculpa lo que pasa es que creí que eres un persona a la que estaba buscando. En serio lo lamento – le mostré una sonrisa de disculpa. Asintió algo pasmada y se fue

- Edward ¿Como se te ocurre ridiculizarme enfrente de mi amiga? Si tenemos problemas los debemos solucionar entre nosotros. Si no nuestra relación no va a ir a ningún lado… - Vaya que esta chica no me escuchaba

- Tanya ya te he dicho que no somos novios

- ¿Qué quieres decir, acaso lo que paso entre nosotros no significo nada? – podría ser ella

- Te refieres a…

- El beso

- Entonces…entonces tú… entonces eras tú. ¿Tú eras _la chica del pasillo?_ – Mi corazón se acelero al pensar en la posibilidad de haberla encontrado. Su ceño se frunció un poco pero luego volvió a mostrarse sonriente. Sin embargo algo no me cuadraba. Si yo ya me había besado con ella ¿Por qué recién entonces sentí eso? Probablemente fue por que eran besos cortos.

- Claro que era yo ¿Quién crees si no? – le iba a responder Bella mas me pareció impropio

- Para mi fue increíble ese beso… me transmitió tantas cosas que… no sabría como explicarlas. Haría cualquier cosa por recibir otro

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Cualquier cosa – repetí

- ¿Hasta alejarte de Swan?

- Tanya, yo nunca me le he acercado – para mi mala suerte

- Si a pesar de eso he visto como la miras. Se que te gusta y si quieres volver a recibir un beso mío vas a tener que sacarla de tu vida. No mirarla, no saludarla, ni siquiera pensar en ella.

- ¿No crees que estas siendo algo ridícula?

- Acaso no quieres otro beso – Eso era la mejor cosa que me había podido pasar en la vida. Si ella pedía eso a cambio no se lo negaría

- Bien – conteste abatido

**Bella POV**

Siempre me habían acusado de no actuar con locura y era cierto. No obstante lo que hice fue muy loco. Mas cuando lo vi así de cerca no pude resistirme. Luego el dijo mi nombre. ¿Me había descubierto? No lose pues hui de una manera muy cobarde. Lo más impresionante fue que supiera mi nombre. Quiero decir, yo creí que ni siquiera sabia que existía en el mismo mundo que el

¿Qué se supone que haría mañana en el instituto? Me le acercaba y le decía _Oye ¿sabes? Yo te bese en el pasillo. Estoy enamorada de ti así que… Quería saber si sentías lo mismo. _Seguro me vería horrorizado y yo completaría _¿y bien? _El huiría despavorido.

Además esta el punto de que quizá al no le importo mucho el beso. El ya ha besado a bastantes chicas. Por que le interesaría lo que yo hice. Quizá solo seria una de las muchas. Eso me parecía demasiado cruel. Edward no era capaz de pensar así. Pensándolo bien, ¿Qué podrías saber yo de el? Ni lo conocía. Bueno la repuesta a lo que pasaría mañana solo lo decidía el destino.

Me levante algo perezosa a ducharme. Mi padre ya había ido a la estación así que después de un rápido desayuno, fui al instituto echa un manojo de nervios. Intente aplazar de todas la maneras posibles. Me demore en ir al carro, en bajar, conduje a mínima velocidad. Pero igual hay me encontraba.

Sentí unos ojos en mí, voltee y vi a mi perdición en su coche. Me sonroje. Sacudí mi mano, saludándolo. El solo asintió con la cabeza, luego recibió con un abrazo a Tanya.

Lo sabía. No significo nada para el. Una mas a la lista habría pensado. Lo que si no entendía es que si no significo nada por que rayos me devolvió el beso. Por que darme ilusiones. ¿POR QUE?

No me di cuenta cuando unas traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla. Solo pude sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándome. Los reconocí de inmediato. Eran de Jacob

- ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Por qué lloras Bella?

- Nada anda bien. Nada

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y descargue todas mis lágrimas. No se en que momento Jacob me había metido al auto. Aun hipando me separe de el. Seguro estaría toda desastrosa con los ojos rojos e hinchados y el cabello alborotado. Aun así sabia que Jake comprendería. El siempre me apoyaba. Era mi puerto seguro. Mi sol personal

- Todavía no me haz explicado por que estas así Bella

- No es importante, Jake

- ¡¿No es importante? Entonces por que lloras como si se te hubiera muerto alguien

- Fue así. Mi corazón ha muerto.

- No entiendo

- Yo sola me entiendo. Por favor no le comentes a nadie lo que ha pasado, ni me lo vuelvas a preguntar. Duele tan solo recordarlo

- Esta bien. Espero que me lo digas cuando te sientas preparada

- No te preocupes Jake. Ahora vamos

- Bueno, ya perdimos la primera hora. Seria mejor que te laves la cara si no quieres que los demás se enteren

- Claro

Baje del auto. Cuando entre no había nadie en los pasillos. Posiblemente seguirían en clases. Me cambie el aspecto horroroso que traía al lavarme el rostro. Me puse un poco de maquillaje. Aún así había restos de tristeza en mi rostro. Trataría de ocultar lo mejor que pueda.

Toco la campana así que fui a mi próxima clase. Lamentablemente la compartía con Edward. Por supuesto no me sentaba con el. No tenía tanta suerte. Cuando entre lo encontré en su asiento. Se apretaba ligeramente el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Me pareció un gesto muy lindo. Todo lo que el hacia me parecía lindo. Su rostro parecía molesto, preocupado, deje de estudiarlo al sentir nuevamente los brazos de mi mejor amigo

- Jake – sonreí

- Hola guapa – Me sonroje, por supuesto el se burlo. Por lo menos había dejado el tema de la mañana zanjado. Aun así se lo iba a tener que decir

- Tú tampoco estas mal – Mi amigo era muy guapo. Si no tuviera novia y yo no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de Edward hasta creo que lo consideraría

- Lo se

- Que pagano eres

- Deja de decir palabras raras y siéntate

Justo en ese momento el profesor inicio su clase. En toda la hora Jake trato de animarme contando sus chistes tontos. Era un gran tipo.

- No gusta verte llorar, cariño – murmuro cerca a mi oído mientras nos parábamos para ir al comedor.

- Lo se. Gracias por todo. Eres el mejor – bese su mejilla. El sonrió mientras se iba adelantado. Yo me demore un poco tratando de cerrar mi mochila ya llena. Al salir encontré a Tanya y Edward hablando en el pasillo. Tanya también me vio, sonrió malévolamente y beso a Edward. Toda pequeña esperanza que pudiera concebir desapareció en ese mismo segundo. Me hubiera puesto a llorar hay mismo de no ser por que ya no tenia ni fuerzas. Edward la separo de el.

- No eres ella – susurro

- ¿Qué dices Eddy?

- Tanya, me mentiste. Tú no eres ella. – ¿A quien se refería?

Se fue furioso del pasillo. Tanya me mando una mirada de odio y desapareció soltando maldiciones. Okey ¿Qué capitulo me había perdido?

En el almuerzo los chicos me levantaron el ánimo. Sabían que algo pasaba. Le preguntaron Jake solo dijo que era por que había reprobado. Ellos sabían cuanto me importaban mis notas fue fácil que creyeran su versión. Ya me iba al estacionamiento cuando, por culpa de mi torpeza, choque con alguien

- Disculpa – al levantar la vista me di cuenta. Se trataba de Edward. Sentí mi cara arder

- Eres tú – sonrió

- No se a que te refieres

- Eres la chica del pasillo. La que me beso

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y huí. Otra vez. Atravesé el parking, corriendo. Edward me seguía, escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí, ¿Cómo me pudo reconocer? ¿O es que el ya lo sabia cuando lo bese?

De un momento a otro lo tuve enfrente de mí. Obstruyéndome el paso. _Evitando mí fuga._

_**Si les parece demasiado rápido, disculpen. Es que se supone que esto debía ser un One-shoot. Cuando termine el siguiente capitulo, que va ser el último, lo voy a copiar y convertirlo en uno solo.**_

_**Ja, que bueno que descubrieron a Tanya. La novia de Jacob, es por supuesto Leah. Lo digo por si se me olvido ponerlo o por si les importa.**_

_**Les prometo actualizar pronto. Me muero de sueño pues son las 4 de la mañana y me tengo que levantar a las 7. Lo peor del fin de año, son los exámenes bimestrales. Espero sacar buenas notas. Please, déjenme reviews. Necesito saber si les gusto. Nos leemos pronto, besos**_


	3. Confesiones Forzadas

**Chapter 3: engaño y confesiones forzadas**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás si es mío, incluso las faltas ortográficas**

**Edward POV**

Después del desayuno, prácticamente corrí al instituto. Quería sacarle todo el provecho a mi "novia". Aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de que la chica del pasillo, fuera Tanya. No se pero a mi me parecían personas distintas.

Ya en el estacionamiento escuche un ruido ensordecedor. Solo había un carro que podía producir ese tipo de sonido. El coche de Bella. Era increíble que esa enormidad de auto le perteneciera. Parecía del siglo pasado. Ella bajo tan hermosa como siempre y me saludo.

¡¿Me saludo?

Absolutamente injusto que ahora cuando no podía tenerla, ella notara mi existencia. Asentí con la cabeza pues vi a Tanya demasiado cerca. Ojala y hubiera podido devolverle el saludo. Abrace a Tanya imaginando que era Bella. Me cogió de la mano mientras me daba detalles de su tarde. Detalles que no pedí.

Antes de entrar di una ultima miradita al auto de Bella. Encontré una imagen que no quería ver. Bella, _mi_Bella, siendo cargada por ese chucho al interior de su auto. Me encamine molesto a mi siguiente clase. Felizmente con Tanya solo compartía cálculo.

Estuve toda la hora molesto por que Bella no se presento. No estaba con ella en esa clase pero su salón se encontraba de camino a mi aula. Lo peor es que sabia la razón de su falta; el estúpido sobre desarrollado Jacob Black

Cuando al fin termino el tedio partí a mi siguiente clase. Esa materia si la compartía con Bella. Ya iba a tocar la campana y ella no llegaba. Acaso ese chico no la podía soltar. Tome con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz. Hacia eso para calmarme pues seria raro ponerme a gritar de frustración.

Ese chico era malo para ella. Por su culpa no venia a clases. Y si reprobaba o peor. Si ese chucho se aprovechaba de ella. Yo lo mataba antes de que la toque. De una manera muy dolorosa. Primero tomaría su cuello y lentamente ejerciendo un poco de presión…

- Jake – habló Bella. Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente enfocándola. ¡¿En que momento llego?

- Hola guapa – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. El rio.

¡Idiota! ¿Como osaba decirle guapa? Eso era muy poco para describirla

- Tú tampoco estas mal – Acaso le había alagado. Argh, que podía esperar. Era su novia ¿no?

- Lo se

- Que pagano eres

- Deja de decir palabras raras y siéntate – No lo digo. Idiota. Un completo idiota.

El profesor inicio su clase. Fue la hora más tortuosa de toda mi vida. Podía escuchar su charla, sus chistes y sus risas. Mostrándole al mundo lo malditamente felices que eran.

Al terminar salí rápido del aula. Lamentablemente no fui lo suficiente veloz. Alcance a ver como Black le susurraba algo al oído de Bella y esta le respondió con un beso en la mejilla. Para rematar mi mala suerte Tanya decidió esperarme en la puerta.

- No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Swan. ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella!

- No me acerque

- La viste

- Tanya, eso es estúpido. No puedes prohibirme a quien ver

- Si puedo

- No. No eres mi mamá, ni siquiera mi novia – Se mostro ofendida. Es que en realidad me canso su infantil actitud. De la nada sonrió y me beso. Solo basto unos segundos de que sus labios estuvieran en contacto con los míos para diferenciarlas. Rápidamente la aparte.

- No eres ella – murmure

- ¿Qué dices Eddy?

- Tanya, me mentiste. Tú no eres ella.

A zancadas me aleje de ahí. Decidí entrar al carro, poner algo de música y relajarme. Cómo no pude darme cuenta. Alguien tan especial como _la chica del pasillo_no podía ser Tanya. Su olor era diferente. Tanya hedía a colonias. Y yo que pensé que por eso no diferenciaba su aroma. Creí que aquel día no se había puesto perfume.

Ella obviamente no era. Pero yo estaba tan entusiasta por encontrarla que si venia mi profesora y me decía que ella había sido lo hubiera aceptado. Por eso no quería besarme. Ahora me quedaba nuevamente en el mismo punto. Seguía sin saber la identidad de aquella desconocida.

Sentí hambre. Debí haber pasado por el comedor antes de venir a mi choche. Salí del auto rápidamente hacia la cafetería. Cogería únicamente algo de para mantener a mi estomago tranquilo por un rato y me iba. No tenia ganas de seguir en el instituto. Me encontraba tan encimado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y choque con alguien.

- Disculpa – Dijo Bella ruborizándose. Un momento, ese olor de fresas lo había olido antes… en _la chica del pasillo. _

- Eres tú – una involuntaria sonrisa se formo en mis labios

- No se a que te refieres

- Eres la chica del pasillo. La que me beso

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego se dio media vuelta. Estaba huyendo. Yo no me iba a quedar sin respuestas. La seguí hasta el estacionamiento. Pensé que en algún momento voltearía pese a ello siguió caminando. Me fue fácil rebasarla hasta colocarme delante de él y detenerla.

- Me darías permiso – pidió tratando de ser amable

- Si más antes debes responderme algo

- ¿Y cuál es la pregunta? – ironizo alzando ambas cejas

- Tú eres la chica del pasillo

- No es una pregunta

- ¿Entonces eras tú?

- Ahí muchas chicas en el pasillo – dijo restándole importancia – Mira, estoy algo apurada por ir a mi casa y un problema con la celosa de tu novia solo lograría retrasarme.

- Yo estaría mas preocupado por tu novio – me miro confusa

- ¿Que?

- Jacob Black, tu novio

- Espera ¿crees que Jake – _Jake, _repetí en mi fuero interno. Estúpido sobrenombre para el tarado ese. Claro, yo era Edward, a secas, sin embargo el era _Jake_ – es mi novio?

- ¿No lo es? – pregunte confuso. Ella empezó a reírse de mí, aunque se veía hermosa. Demoro casi cinco minutos en recuperarse hasta que al fin pudo hablar

- Jacob no es mi novio – respondió con voz divertida - El tiene una increíble novia a la que adora – entonces si no tuviera novia… – Además – intervino en mis pensamientos – Es mi mejor amigo. Un hermano. Nunca lo vería de esa manera – suspire y luego sonreí

- No me has respondido ¿Eras tú?

- No se de que me hablas. Pero enserio, no quiero una escenitas de celos de parte de Tanya. He tenido demasiado drama por hoy.

- Tanya no es mi novia

- Entonces si besas a todas las chicas que se te acerquen

- Claro que no. Ella es la que me besa

- ¿En serio? – rodó los ojos

- Es verdad – la mire directamente a los ojos para que me creyera – ¿y que? Tu besas a todos los chicos que estén vendados y desorientados en medio del pasillo – Su expresión fue primero de incredulidad y luego vergüenza absoluta

- Yo…yo no se de que me hablas – exclamo ruborizada

- Vamos, se que eres tu – No se por que no lo admitía de una vez

- Se me hace tarde

- Creí haberte dicho que no te iba a dejar ir hasta que no me des repuestas

- En serio, no se de que me hablas

- No se te da mentir

- Te aseguro que no soy quien dices

- Solo ahí una manera de probarlo - la acorrale contra un auto

- ¿Cu…cu…cual? – tartamudeo. Sentí su halito en mi rostro

- Esta – tome su cabeza entre mis mano y la acerque para darle un beso. Ella no puso y eso es lo que me alegro aun más. Una pequeña parte de mi se preguntaba que haría si no era ella. La otra – que era la mayoría – solo se dedico a disfrutar el beso. El magnifico beso que ella, mi hermosa ninfa, me otorgaba. En cuanto nuestros labios se encontraron, sentí lo mismo que la primera vez que la bese – Por que si, lo sabia. Aunque lo negara, sabía que era ella – el mismo estremecimiento. El mismo cosquilleo en el estomago. La misma ola de emociones me invadió y volví a disfrutar de esos labios. Muy suaves y dulces. Cuando al fin logramos separarnos por la falta de aire, pregunto:

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Siempre lo supe. Tú eres la única que podría ser. _L__a chica del pasillo_es especial, al igual que tu. Además tienes un olor único. Por eso te reconocí en el pasillo y cuando nos besamos, sabía que eras tú. Eres la única que puede lograr todas esas emociones y sensaciones en mí. Eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón, siempre seré tuyo. Eres mi único amor

- Te amo – mi corazón se acelero y se inflo de alegría

- Lo suficiente para ser mi novia

- Si, mi desorientado novio

- Yo también te amo, mi linda _chica del pasillo –_Al final hasta le agarre cariño a ese tonto juego

_**Bueno es el final, se acabo. Decidí dejarlo así. Como un mini fic. Espero que les guste. Déjenme reviews, please. Besos, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, jojojo XD**_

_**Nota de autora (año 2012)**_

_**Hey, hola lectoras. Se preguntaran por que publico nuevamente este fic y la razón es sencilla; ¡MI PESIMA ORTOGRAFIA! Vaya que cometía errores garrafales al escribir como por ejemplo esto: plis. Lo se, pero puedo cometer errores. Que prácticamente no tenga vida social por estar entre mi colegio y mi casa no quiere decir que no sea humana y como cualquier otro cometa errores. También he modificado pequeñeces. Entonces espero que les guste, besos. **_


End file.
